Alien Empera
, also known as the Lord of Darkness and simply The Emperor, is the main antagonist of Ultraman Mebius. He comes from a world where darkness rules over all, where there is nothing but stillness. He is the master of the Four Heavenly Kings: an Alien Mefilas, Glozam, Deathrem and Yapool, who were later revealed to be just sacrificial pawns used for his own selfishness. Alien Empera appeared in the final four episodes of the Ultraman Mebius series (episodes 47-50). Alien Empera, as well as his creation, Armored Darkness are among the most powerful foes in the Ultra series. Subtitle: * * Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Planet Empera/Dark Planet History Past Alien Empera was originally a resident of his own planet called Planet Empera. When the sun on his planet died, its inhabitants were slowly dying but one single being managed to survive by embracing the darkness, thus reborn as the well-known space emperor who possessed a huge resentment towards light. He also created the Armored Darkness, who was stationed on his Planet. Ultraman Taro Almost 30,000 years before any of Ultra Brothers went to Earth, Alien Empera led an army of monsters to take over the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras, and temporarily succeeded in doing so. However, the Ultras soon fought back, and destroyed many of his legions, like Yapool, and managed to repel his army of monsters. This event, now called the Great Ultra War ,ended when Alien Empera dueled with Father of Ultra. Although the battle ended in a tie, both combatants received a matching scar on their hips that have reminded them both of their intensive battle from the past. However the Emperor's wound forced him to retreat and he was not seen until the end of Ultraman Mebius' tour of duty on Earth. In the past magazine publications, it was revealed that the Alien Temperor group that try to hunt the Ultra Brothers on Earth are faithful servants to Empera. Ultraman Mebius ''Ultraman Mebius''- Episodes 1-47 Before the events of Ultraman Mebius, Alien Empera opened a Space-Time Wave to lure aliens starting with a herd of Dinozaurs. The Emperor's return was heralded when the predator Bogal was lured to Earth and began reviving and summoning several monster to Earth, such as Sadola and Twin Tail. Following Bogal's destruction at the hands of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Mebius, other Bogals, known as "Lesser Bogals," opened an Ultra Zone, a gate way to the Monster Graveyard. With the Ultra Zone opened, Alien Empera slowly began a reviving process starting with Yapool and hid his existence by creating and using gigantic robot, Inpelaizer once Yapool was cut off from Earth. However while Inpelaizer's strength was more than what Mebius could handle, it was felled by both Mebius and Ultraman Taro. Alien Empera then recruited Yapool to join two more generals Grozam, Deathrem, and Alien Mefilas. The four were all veterans of the great Ultra War the Emperor instigated ages ago. This coalition of aliens would soon be known as "The Four Heavenly Kings" as their intent was destroying Mebius to serve their Empera's demands. Shortly after Alien Psychokino informed Mebius about the Space-Time Wave, the Four Heavenly Kings began preparation of their plans. Eventually, even the might of Yapool was no match for Ultraman Mebius, and Deathrem and Glozam soon fell after him. Mefilas, realizing that he could not rule Earth, retreated to space, but was killed by Alien Empera himself for not completing the task, setting the stage for the final battle. The Advent of the Emperor Alien Empera began his world domination plan by encasing the sun in rock. He also summoned a group of Inpelaizers to attack different regions of the Earth. At first, Ultraman Mebius was losing the battle against the Inpelaizers, but after the people of Earth began cheering him on, Ultraman Mebius destroyed the Inpelaizers with the same attack he used to destroy Mebius Killer, the Mebium Dynamite. However, excessive usage of the attack on the Inpelaizers became too much for Mirai's body to handle and thus Mirai was put in critical condition. Later, two more Inpelaizers appeared to wreak havoc, this time attacking GUYS HQ. GUYS managed to destroy one of the Inpelaizers, but was unable to destroy the second. Just as the second Inpelaizer was about to destroy the GUYS base, a blade slit it clean in half, destroying it completely. It was the blade of Zamsher, an alien swordsman who had unfinished business to settle with Ultraman Mebius (and Ultraman Hikari,) who had sided with GUYS so that Mebius would be his kill. Shortly after, Alien Fanton and Psychokino, alien friends of GUYS appeared as well to assist them in the battle. With his army destroyed, Alien Empera decided to take over the Earth personally. The Alien destroyed much of Tokyo during his descent, as he declares his long awaited 30,000 year long vengeance against the Father of Ultra. Soon after his declaration, he finally encases the Earth in darkness from the coating of stone on the sun, boasting that the Earth's future was cancelled. Zamsher tried to take out the Emperor in short order, by trying to impale Alien Empera with his blade, but the Emperor's superior strength and power was far greater than Zamsher's or what the others could handle and then Alien Empera proceeded to assault Zamsher with his shock waves. Just then, Ultraman Hikari, donned in his Aarb Gear, arrived to assist in defeating Alien Empera but was blasted to the ground next to Zamsher. The two rivals decided to work together to destroy the Empera, and Ryu, in one of GUYS' jets, began striking back at Alien Empera as well, but none of their attack did not harm him. Following his assault on Zamsher and Hikari, Alien Empera turned his attention to the GUYS base, and decided to destroy it in order to kill Ultraman Mebius once and for all. Then, as he fired a Darkness Fear shockwave, Zamsher sacrificed himself and took the hit. Dying, Zamsher realized the truth of protection. Enraged, Ultraman Hikari charged up a Marine Knight shot, and fired, only for Empera to slap the beam with no effort. He soon retaliated with a Darkness Fear shockwave that destroys Hikari's armor, severely injuring him to the point of his color timer going red. Using the last of his strength and thanking the creatures of Aarb for protecting him to the very last, Hikari grabbed Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru and actually managed to cut another scar into Alien Empera's other side. Exhausted, Hikari soon vanished, but not before Serizawa telepathically tells Ryu to take care of Mebius and the Earth. Believing that Hikari and Serizawa had both died, Ryu of GUYS then angrily charged towards Alien Empera in a kamikaze dive, cursing the vile alien, but his ship was seemingly destroyed by a single hit of Empera's shockwave, much to Mirai's horror and anger. In reality, Ultraman Hikari had returned, saving Ryu and taken him as his new human host, reassuring Mirai. Hikari then unleashed his Hikari Blade, but was unable to even hit Empera, as the alien blasted him back with shock waves. At that critical moment, Mirai, unable to sit by and watch his closest friend die, transformed into Ultraman Mebius, against his friends' wishes to stay and recuperate. Hikari and Mebius combined their Hikari Shot and Mebium Shoot, but the Empera simply neutralized the new beam with his cloak. Admiring Mebius' ability to transform even in such a battered state, Alien Empera recalled why the Four Heavenly Kings were defeated in the first place. The evil alien decided to go on the offensive, unleashing on Mebius his signature beam: the Rezolium Ray. Hikari attempted to interfere, only for Empera to strike Hikari with another shock wave, knocking him to the ground. Empera, amplifying his dark beam, soon successfully destroyed Mebius. All seemed lost, but little did the Empera know that killing Mebius was the beginning of his end. Death Meanwhile in space, the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, and 80) were all at work, destroying the rock that was coating the sun with their signature beams. They telepathically communicated with the distraught GUYS team members, encouraging them not to give up hope. Meanwhile, Mirai was revived as a spiritual entity, thanks to the miraculous powers of the Knight Brace. With Mirai back, he merged with all the other members of Team GUYS as well as Ultraman Hikari, to which gave birth to a new form of Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave Mode. Alien Empera's powers were now futile as they were all deflected back at him by Mebius' new form. At that moment, GUYS' final METEOR, an energy-amplifier named "Specium Redoublizer" descended from the skies. Mebius fired a Mebium-Knight shot through the amplifier, severely weakening and wounding Alien Empera, whom was withering in agony as scale after scale was being ripped apart from his body. Meanwhile the captain of GUYS, Shingo Sakomizu suddenly merged with another Ultra that came onto the scene, Zoffy. Zoffy joined the battle, firing his M87 beam through the amplifier, and linking it with Mebius's beam. With Alien Emperor still not destroyed, Mebius performed a final technique, the Mebium-Knight Dynamite. The technique was so powerful it destroyed the amplifier and fatally wounded Alien Empera. As he was dying, Alien Empera finally recognized that it was the bond between the humans and the Ultramen that enabled Mebius to defeat him. Realizing the futility of his actions, Empera solemnly accepts his fate and dies in peace as he slowly transformed into light before dissipating. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Empera's cape, boots and gauntlets were briefly seen worn by Mechazam. The newly revived Four Heavenly Kings attempted to resurrect the Emperor. To this end they held Ace and Taro hostage while partnering with Hikari (who was faking his betrayal of the Ultras). Mebius was forced to enter the valley of flames but did not do so alone. He was joined by Mechazam, a robot warrior that had saved him from Inpelaizer. He had come because he wished to understand Mebius notions about strength and comrade. The two battled against EX Zetton, resulting in Mechazam loosing his self repair function. Although they managed to get the Battle Nizer, Mechazam did not make it. Later after all but Mefilas of the four heavenly kings were destroyed, the alien used the Battle Nizer to revive him and revealed his real name was Ghost Reverse, due to his purpose by merging Mechazam and the Giga Battle Nizer. However the Ultras were not about to let that happen all but Mebius, who was conflicted, fought the revived Mechazam but were outmatched by his skills and his telekinetic control of the Giga Battle Nizer. It was Mebius who caught the weapon and he fought his new friend alone, managing to awaken his true self. However Mefilas shoved the Battle Nizer into him, causing the rebirth of the Emperor to begin. Wishing to die as himself Mechazam was destroyed at his own request by his friend Mebius, averting the Emperor's return. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! When The Ultras were heading to fight Etelgar, an Eteldummy of Alien Empera was created and stationed on the third floor. He challenges Mebius, only to be destroyed by Burning Brave Mebius's Burning Mebium Dynamite. Powers and Weapons *Dark Fireball: A dark variation of fireball attacks, first used to take down Crew GUYS ship. * : Alien Empera's strongest attack, He can fire a powerful red and black beam of Minus Energy from his right hand. It's capable of killing even an Ultra, who rank among if not the most durable race in the universe, in one shot. *Red Shockwave: From his hands, Alien Empera can launch shock waves that are strong enough to take down and weaken Ultras and Aliens. With this same power he can keep his opponent at bay, he also mentally put out the flames from explosion his arrival caused. *Darkness Manipulation: Although it is unknown how this ability is used, Alien Empera can coat the sun in a black substance akin to a sunspot, blocking its light. * : Alien Empera's cape is strong enough to absorb or neutralize normal Ultra beams *Armor: Alien Empera's armor is strong enough to withstand normal Ultra Beams. He withstood the amplified beam of a super ultra and Zoffy's M87 beam for an extended period of time and still stood. * : Despite it's name Alien Empera's equivalent to the Ultras' Travel Sphere resembles a menacing ball of fire, it is shown in the Ultraman Mebius Gaiden to posses a pocket dimension within. Its *Mechazam: After his death, he can resurrect again with his host called Mechazam. This ability only seen in Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Reverse. *Sword: Alien Empera used a giant sword in battle against Father of Ultra. It presumably rivals the the Ultimate Sword wielded by Father of Ultra. *Armored Darkness: Despite his death, but at the very least, he had a sentient set of armor called Armored Darkness as his servant to continue his deed. In certain stageshows, Alien Empera was shown capable of donning the Armored Darkness and retains control of his body like Belial, probably since he is the creator himself. *ESP: Alien Empera can also perform several mental abilities, primarily telekinesis and telepathy, which he uses to counter Alien Psychokino Kako's ESP. It is this power that allowed him to control his craft. Imagedjdnndnf.jpg|Dark Fireball Resolution Ray.jpg|Rezolium Ray Darkness Fear.jpg|Red Shockwave Cloak.jpg|Reflector Mantle imagedmdmemke.jpg|Darkness Fear imagerevefvefefv.jpg|Mechazam Armored Darkness I.png|Armored Darkness Trivia *The monsters in Alien Empera's depiction in Ultraman Taro episode 25 include the monsters Gandar, Sartan, Bemstar, Eleking, Jamila, Terochilus, Sadola, Snowgon, Varricane, Dancan, Seagorath, Gomora, and Black King. *Alien Empera was designed by Yasuhi Torisawa to resemble a 'Dark Ultraman'. **His design was based of the appearance of Alien Empera in The Ultraman Manga where he appeared as a dark humanoid shadow. *The first part of the short clip of the duel between Ultra Father and the emperor was actually footage taken from a stage show, up until they both fell to their knees. *Alien Empra resembles Sauron, the main villain of The Lord of The Rings. *It has been stated that Ultra Father and Mother met only because she was the silver cross member that tended to his wound after his battle with Alien Empera, thus without the emperor's invasion, now known as the great Ultra War, Ultraman Taro would never have been born. *Even though he was an evil alien, it seemed he died in peace (because he finally understood the meaning of light) as his body disintegrated into particles of light. *Despite being one of the top three most powerful known dark forces in the Showa Universe (With Belial and Alien Reiblood) Alien Empera seems to have problems when it comes to recuperating compared to other more average villains. Ultra Father received a matching wound to his side but Ultraman Ken was not forced to recuperate for thirty thousand years. Also it was much easier to revive the Four Heavenly Kings while preparations had to made before hand for the Emperor to be revived. *Alien Empera is the only major villain in the Ultraman franchise that has worked with several of the other major villains. **Yapool was one of his followers. **He was in a romantic relationship with Zogu in multiple stageshows. **He teamed together with Alien Baltan in at least one stageshow. **In a more recent stageshow, he teamed up with fellow villains Ultraman Belial and Juda. **He goaded Dark Zagi and Evil Tiga to fight the Ultramen for his amusement in another stageshow. *Alien Empera was originally believed to have resurrected as the villain Dark Lugiel. This has since been disproven. Category:Espers Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Seijin Alien Empera Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Defeated Villains